We Wish You a Merry Christmas!
by Blarney-Imp
Summary: Nothing much, just some famous and not so famous  Chrismas movie scenes featuring the Hetalia characters. Each chapter is a different scene from a different movie.


_A/N: I love Christmas movies….I really do. I just thought I would do some of my favorite Christmas movie scenes with the Hetalia characters. I will take suggestions too…Oh, and I don't own Hetalia or any of these movies._

* * *

><p>~A Christmas Story~<p>

Alfred had been waiting in line to see Santa Clause for what seemed to be the longest time. The line was nearly a mile long and he could just now see The Man himself after waiting so patiently in line for thirty minutes. He had a set goal in mind, to receive the ultimate gift. A gift every child would be jealous to own! A Red Ryder, carbine action, two-hundred shot range model air rifle! Finally, Alfred would be able to beat the infamous Black Bart.

However, there was a kid in front him who was wrecking his concentration. One of those really awkward kids. The kid, as Alfred was now calling him in his mind, was pretty short. He had blonde hair, big blue eyes, weird eyebrows, and a permanent smile plastered on his face.

Right when Alfred was in the middle of planning how he would tell Santa what he wanted, The Kid leaned to him and just interrupted his plans.

"I like Santa" he said…smile and all.

Alfred wasn't too sure how to reply so he just went with a simple, 'yeah' and left it at that. However, this kid kept staring at him for some reason. Alfred just ignored it, he would get out of the line soon enough. He went back to his thoughts.

Not long afterwards, some people dressed as the characters from the Wizard of Oz showed up, just messing with all the kids in line. The Wicked Witch of the West decided to just grab Alfred's cheek and pinch it.

"Don't bother me. I'm uh, I'm thinking." Came his 'witty'reply.

The witch just gave him a look and walked off.

"I like the Wizard of Oz." That kid had turned to him again.

"Yeah."

Alfred was starting to get impatient with this line. The faster he could tell Santa what he wanted, the faster he could defeat Black Bart.

After forever and an eternity, he finally reached the steps to talk to the big man. The kid in front of him had gone first, and blew his chances of getting his presents.

The kid had been plopped onto Santa's lap, and as soon as the kid looked at him, he let out a scream. Santa's elves had quickly gotten rid of the kid and pushed him down the slide that got you out of the line.

Alfred's turn had finally arrived. He was going to get his Red Ryder if it was the last thing he did. However, he blacked out walking up to Santa. Alfred just completely froze. He forgot all about what he wanted…what was it again?

"Ho! Ho! Ho! And what's your name little boy?"

Alfred paused…what _was _his name? The elves that were helping Santa were urging him to hurry up, but Alfred didn't know what to say. Santa had turned Alfred's head to face him.

"What do you want for Christmas, little boy?"

Alfred's mind had gone blank, he tried desperately to remember what it was he wanted. He was blowing his chances!

"How about a nice uh, football?" Santa suggested.

Football, Alfred couldn't remember what a football was. He was too nervous to remember! Why was it always so difficult to talk to Santa? He decided to just slowly nod his head. One of the elves picked up Alfred and put him down on the slide. Alfred started sliding down when he finally remembered what it was he was going to say! He quickly jammed his foot down on a part of the slide and turned around to face Santa.

"NO! No, no! I want an official Red Ryder carbine action, two-hundred shot range model air rifle!" Alfred stared at him with hope on his face, what he had said came out in a rush but he had to tell him quick!

Santa stared down at him and said what could have been the most disappointing thing he had ever heard.

"You'll shoot your eye out, kid."

Alfred's smile dropped, he couldn't believe it! Santa was supposed to be the guy who got you whatever you wanted on Christmas! And he gave Alfred the same answer his mother had!

"Merry Christmas." Santa then tapped his boot against Alfred's head and Alfred went down the slide.

"**Noooo!**" Was Alfred's big response while going down the slide. He waited at the bottom, still in shock, for his parents to come and pick up his lifeless body. His backup plan had totally backfired!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, that's where I end this one. I hope it wasn't too bad, I haven't actually written anything in who knows how long. _


End file.
